Languages, Currency, and Laws
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Languages High Uktani High Uktani is the ancien tlanguage of the Kadrak, and it is the primary language in which scholarly texts and histories are written. A handful of scholars who work directly for the God-King maintain a vast library of books in this language and police its use. High Uktani is seldom used outside of courts and the houses of the noble-blooded of Cinneraque, though its use extends even deep into the waste where scholarly sorts gather. Uktani Vulgate The Uktani Vulgate is a collective term for a riot of regional pidgins, dialects, and accents that share a structure and some vocabulary with of High Uktani. Generally spoken in the Kadrak, the Uktani Vulgate is spoken anywhere Kadrak people go, from the traders in the East to the Wastes in the Wests, and perhaps beyond. The overlapping Uktani variants have re-mixed in the central Kadrak into the Vulgate, a language that incorporates a number of local words and flavors into its structure. The Vulgate thus has an impressive lexicon, and is spoken by all strata of society. Common The "Common" Tongue has its origins in the Uktani Vulgate, but draws heavily from slave languages and the languages of the East for a number of its words. Common has a freeform structure, and can be difficult to master, though it is the most widely spoken second language. There are a growing number of people of the last handful of generations who have grown up with a version of Common as their native tongue. Cobi Cobi is the language of the slaves of the Kadrak, and has its roots in another, long-ago conquered land. Though slaves come from all over the world, from the Frozen South, Blighted North, Sandy East, and the Western Wastes, they quickly learn the utility of a common language. The Kadrak are mroe than happy with this arrangement, as it means that fewer slaves understand the language of law and commerce. Ud The language of the Nomads. Its roots are unknown, but it is very different from most known languages; it uses a nasal inflection, and contains a number of arcane words and concepts unknown but to the most learned nomad speakers. To know the words of the Nomads is to have their trust, as they jealously guard their language as closely as they do their kin. Southspeak The Barbarians that eke out an existence next to the monstrous lands have their own simple but evocative language. Expressed as much with physicality and tone as with choice of words, the Southspeak has concepts that are easy to learn but difficult to master, often frustrating efforts at diplomacy. Eastron There is no one language of the East, but a trade language roughly equivalent to Common exists in the East, and the two share a certain small set of overlapping words, doubtless meted out over incidents of commerce. Eastron has a circular structure in which words or phrases are often repeated, either rearranged or emphasized differently, and there is much meaning in the mutation of recitation, filled with context that often reaches into past conversations and curren t events. The Eastrons are very interested in allegory and metaphor, and even in its most vulgar form, the Eastron language can be enchanting, full of depth and wonder. Dwarven, Elven, Undercommon, Giant, Abyssal, Goblin Many of the races of Rhud have thier own languages and are very protective of them. Knowledge of a language otuside of one's kind either indicates a high level of scholarship into that race or a close friendship with one of their number. Currency In the vast majority of Rhudic peoples, trade is conducted via barter system. However, in the Kadrak, among nobles, there are coins smelted to represent value of trade, as follows. Kadrak Currency: Pathfinder Equivalent: 1 Bead 1 Copper Coin 1 Copper Coin 1 Silver Coin 1 Iron Coin 1 Gold Coin 1 Silver Coin 1 Platinum Coin 1 Gold Coin 10 Platinum Coins Kadrak currency (above beads) carries value in all parts of the world, partially due to the metals it is smelted with. In the Wastes, often townships will issue bone or glass coins to represent coppers. In the East, the system is similar, using their own markings. Laws Write the second section of your page here.